princessdisneyfairiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure
Tinker Bell and The Lost Treasure is the second Tinker Bell movie. Story Tinker Bell gets a chance to make the scepter from the moonstone. But when a tragedy begins, Tinker Bell has to set off to find a lost treasure. On her way, she realizes her true treasure - friendship! Summary Tinker Bell breaks the fragile moonstone and has to fix it. Plot It's time to prepare for autumn. The fairies bring down the leaves from the trees. Two fairies carry a squirrel in order for the apple fruits to fall. Garden fairies takes the petals from the sunflowers off, then the fairies shakes the flower and the pollen falls. Then the scene changes, Fawn feeds a skunk and the skunks lays to go to hibernate. Garden Fairies turns to make the pumpkins and the corns ready to be harvested. Fairies makes the fog arise. Then, Water Fairies carries water to a web. Iridessa checks the leaves and gives it some light then the Fast-Flying fairies takes the leaves and flies. Fawn then lets the birds land. Then, all of the fairies head back to the Pixie Hollow. The scene changes as Terence flies to a friend of his mixing pixie dust and shows how he works. Tinker Bell makes a boat. Then Terence appears and asks who is her best friend that delivers. Tink teases Terence. Tinker Bell is called to the Queen. Queen Clarion and Fairy Mary ask Tink to make the scepter for the fragile moonstone. Tink comes home with the moonstone. This will be her first time seeing it make blue pixie dust. She gets help from her friend, Terence. But however, Terence is helping too hard and he accidentally breaks the moonstone. Tinker Bell then sets off in a balloon to find a hidden wish which is very far away from Pixie Hollow. Along the way, she met Blaze, a brave firefly. He had eaten Tink's food making Tinker Bell angry. But soon they become friends and sets off to the journey together. Tinker Bell misses Terence a lot of times on the way and began to feel guilty. She then, finally found the mirror which would grant her wish, but she accidentally wasted it by wishing for Blaze to shut up. She wishes for Terence, and he really is there. He had found Tink's plans and had went to find her. In the balloon, Tink and Terence began to use the scattered pieces and made the scepter, with the shattered moonstone. In Pixie Hollow, everyone is shocked to see the moonstone shattered, but it works and brings more blue pixie dust then ever. Fairy Mary even asked if Tink had shattered it on purpose! Mistakes #Tink makes a boat with paddle wheel that are made up of playing cards that are held together with some clips at the beginning of the movie. When Tink rests it, it crashes. When it does, the paperclips and cards were nearly removed. As Tink falls, her head gets stuck in one card. This card has no longer a crease that it had before. #Tink hides some pieces of the moonstone when clank and bobble enters her nook. There are some more pieces, not able to be hidden by Tink. When the 2 sparrow men leave, the rest of the the pieces has increased in amount and has grown in size. #At the end of the movie, Tink and Terence present the moonstone. The wings of some fairies disappears for some time, and re-appears. Characters Major Characters #Tinker Bell #Blaze #Terence Supporting Characters #Queen Clarion #Fairy Mary #Minister of Autumn Minor Characters #Silvermist #Rosetta #Fawn #Iridessa #Fairy Gary Trivia *This is the longest Tinker Bell movie yet. Category:Disney Fairies Category:Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Category:Movies